


start a riot

by Anonymous



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: jt's nervous - malcolm's there for support and encouragement
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	start a riot

Malcolm gave JT an encouraging smile. He could tell JT was still nervous, despite their talk, despite everything. JT knew his fear was irrational, but Malcolm knew that brains didn’t seem to care about logic when it came to fear and anxiety. They stood in front of the precinct together. Malcolm held out his hand. JT could only stare at him, eyes flashing between his hand and face.

“I will literally start a riot if anyone gives you any trouble,” Malcolm swore. That got JT to smile. He relaxed. 

He reached out and took Malcolm’s hand. Together, they walked inside. 


End file.
